A Good Night's Sleep
by Rochelleteentitan
Summary: Ride or Die, Logan X MC (Ellie). In the not too-distant future, Logan prepares for something he never expected he would care about, the SAT.


**A Good Night's Sleep**

**Logan X MC (Ellie)**

Author's Note: I discovered Choices a couple of months ago and now I am obsessed. I love Ride or Die the most.

Set in the not-too-distant future.

…

..

.

His eyes narrow as he contemplates the multiple choice questions on the lowly lit laptop screen. He narrows it down to being either B or D, finally deciding to click B. He groans when the computer indicates D was the correct answer.

"Logan?" Her sleepy voice cuts through his focus.

He turns to look at her, leaning up one elbow and using the other hand to rub the sleep from her caramel brown eyes. Her dirty blonde hair is up in a messy bun, in disarray from sleep. She's watching him warily from his bed. She turns to look at his alarm clock. "It's 2:00 in the morning." She informs him.

"Sorry, is the light bothering you? I can do this downstairs in the garage." He offers.

She shakes her head, pulling up a fallen strap from her tank top as she fully sits up in his bed. "Come to bed." She pats the spot beside her in a welcoming manner.

"I just need to get through one more practice test." He turns back to his laptop, scanning the new math problem on the screen. His lamp is switched on and he hears her getting up, feels her soft hands kneading his shoulders when she makes it across the loft to him.

"Logan, you need to get a good night's sleep before your SAT. If you go in there after studying all night you're going to make stupid mistakes because you're tired." Ellie warns, moving one hand into his short brown hair, lightly massaging his scalp.

He tries not to let her affectionate massage lull him into a sleepy state. "I'm fine on very little sleep Ellie. It's a skill you pick up when you're on your own from the age of 12." He feels her stiffen before removing her hands from him. He hadn't meant for that to come out so harsh. He sighs before turning his rolling chair to face her.

She looks hurt at his tone. "I'm not trying to nag you Logan. And I know you're used to me being the inexperienced one, but if there's something I do actually know more about than you it's the SAT. You've been studying none stop for the last month. You're not going to learn anything right now that you don't already know. It's a really long test and you want to go in with your mind fresh."

"I feel like you just don't get it." He counters.

She crosses her arms, getting irritated with him now. "Then explain it to me."

He turns his chair back around to face his laptop. "Just forget it. Go back to bed."

"Logan, talk to me." She insists,

He sighs. "It's stupid." He mutters under his breath.

She squeezes between his chair and his laptop so he'll be forced to make eye contact with her, pushing his laptop back and sitting on the edge of his desk. "Talk to me." She repeats.

"I don't know why I'm even bothering to take this stupid test. I'm going to need a practically perfect score to get any college to even consider a guy with a criminal record and no high school degree. And I don't know if I'd want to go even if I did get in. I just…" He cuts himself off, looking away from her concerned eyes.

Her soft hand grips his chin, lifting his head so he'll look at her again. "You just what?"

He removes her hand from his chin and kisses her palm. "I just think I'm doing this because you're graduating soon and it scares me that things are going to change. You're leaving, and I know I can't stay in Los Angeles forever either. College is just something people do, and if I ever want a legitimate job I need a degree. But do I want a legitimate job? Or do I just want to feel like I'm worthy of being with someone like you?"

"Oh Logan, you deserve everything you want." Ellie insists.

"You're the only thing I've ever really wanted." Logan replies.

"I love you exactly as you are Logan. You don't have to do anything to try to impress me. I know graduation is coming up and we don't know what the future holds and that's scary, but one thing that is not going to change is that I love you. You're not going to get rid of me that easily."

Logan smiles and places a hand on the outside of her bare thigh. She's wearing his favorite blue silk sleep shorts, leaving plenty of bare skin. "I love you Troublemaker. You make me want to be a better person."

"You're already a good person Logan. You've proven that time and time again." She stands from his desk and places herself on his lap, straddling his legs. She tugs on his white t-shirt, bringing his lips to her's. "Let's go to bed." She whispers against his lips.

He briefly kisses her back, but then remembers how stressed he is about the SAT. "Let me just finish this math section of the practice test." Logan responds, trying to look around her and at the screen. His attention quickly returns to Ellie when she rolls her hips against his.

She smirks when she sees she has his undivided attention, threading her fingers in his hair and kissing him roughly, biting on his bottom lip. When his mouth opens slightly in surprise, she sweeps her tongue into his mouth.

He's not used to her being this aggressive. Usually, he takes the lead since of the two of them, he's definitely more experienced. He likes this though, could definitely get used to it. One of his hands grips the small of her back and presses her hips more smugly against him. She moans softly and tugs on his hair. He pulls away, but barely, resting his forehead against her's. "Ouch", he complains, although it didn't really hurt.

She kisses his bottom lip softly, and then sucks lightly, soothing the slight throbbing from when she bit him earlier. "Bed." She repeats.

"Why won't you let me study? Do I ever try to interrupt your studying?" He asks.

She rolls her eyes. "Only all the time. Besides, would you rather do this" she gestures to his laptop, "or this?" She guides his hand under her tank top. She's not wearing a bra.

"Okay, bed." He agrees. He removes his hand from under her shirt so he can close his laptop. She wraps her legs around his waist as he stands, kissing her as he walks them back to his bed. He collapses on top of her and starts to work on removing her tank top.

She rolls him off of her with surprising strength, her leg swings over him and for a second he thinks that maybe she wants to be on top, but then she switches off the lamp and wraps an arm around him. He stares up at the ceiling and slowly realizes that he's not getting any. And that he's now trapped with no way to get back up without her noticing. She places a kiss on his cheek. "Goodnight Logan."

There's silence for a moment. "You tricked me."

He sounds so betrayed that Ellie can't help but laugh. "You need a good night's sleep. And tomorrow I'll make you breakfast because you need that too."

"What's for breakfast?" He asks.

"Pancakes. Now shut up and go to sleep."

…

..

.


End file.
